Voting Results
Rules Every Saturday three outsiders have been identified - those with the least haypas during the week. The guards will have to execute one of them. Voting was secret. Everyone wrote the name of the prisoner and put a piece of paper with this name in an envelope. The envelope will be opened in 24 hours. A prisoner who collects at least 2 security votes will become a candidate for the death penalty. But you can save a loved one. The one, the prisoner, who will gain the maximum of votes, (voting in the binding) will receive immunity. Voting will last 24 hours. And the last - if the choice of guards (in the envelope) coincides with the choice of spectators, the prisoner will go to execution with the least number of votes in the voting of the audience. Sunday morning, the three candidates will be given the opportunity to go out to Hyp to save yourself from execution. (The last word) Each additional HYIP will add to the voices. One HYIP is one voice.https://vk.com/wall-143150516_9530 Week 2 Week 2 all prisoners Voting on Day 13https://vk.com/wall-143150516_11456 * Guards 1900 * 1165 for Prisoner 10 - * 0888 for Prisoner 10 - * 2936 for Prisoner 10 - * 3027 for Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * 3069 for Prisoner 10 - * 3058 for Prisoner 102 - Zlata Krejchik * 3713 for Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * 3338 for Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova Week 2 last 3 prisoners Prisoner 107 won the vote and is rescued.https://vk.com/wall-143150516_11667 * 831 votes + 140 Hypa = 971 votes for Prisoner 107 - Konstantin Prusakov * 899 votes + 000 Hypa = 899 votes for Prisoner 106 - Alexander Stepanov * 511 votes + 000 Hypa = 511 votes for Prisoner 108 - Alexander Smirnov Week 2 guards Maxim Polyakov was voted to be fired.https://vk.com/wall-143150516_11671 The voices were as follows: * 971 votes against Maxim Polyakov * 411 votes against Ivan Karmanov * 407 votes against Tatyana Kononenko * 392 votes against Walter Solomentsev Note: Maxim stayed in the Experiment because Tatyana choose to leave. Week 3 Week 3 all prisoners Voting on Day 20https://vk.com/blackphant?w=wall-143150516_12805 * Guards in red: 440 * 4050 for Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * 3900 for Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * 3150 for Prisoner 102 - Olga Boykova * 2960 for Prisoner 106 - Pavel Gavrilov * 2510 for Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * 2300 for Prisoner 108 - Igor Grigoryev * 2100 for Prisoner 105 - Alexei Rodin * 2020 for Prisoner 107 - Walter Solomentsev Week 3 last 3 prisoners Voting on Day 20 and Day 21 for the last three of the previous pollhttps://vk.com/blackphant?w=wall-143150516_12805 Who should stay in the Experiment? * Prisoner 105 - Alexei Rodin * Prisoner 107 - Walter Solomentsev * Prisoner 108 - Igor Grigoryev Although Prisoner 107 scored least in the most-favourite poll, he leads the poll last-3 poll. Viewers identified him as important to the Experiment. Week 4 Week 4 all prisoners Voting on Day 27:https://vk.com/blackphant?w=wall-143150516_14530 * Guards in red 220 * 4510 for Prisoner 104 - Alain Goborova * 4470 for Prisoner 108 - Igor Grigoryev * 4280 for Prisoner 105 - Ivan Urvantsev * 4180 for Prisoner 106 - Pavel Gavrilov * 4020 for Prisoner 103 - Karina Smirnova * 3330 for Prisoner 101 - Natalia Korshunova * 2870 for Prisoner 102 - Olga Boykova Week 5 Week 5 last 3 prisoners The voting for immunity was won by Karina Smirnova on Day 35https://vk.com/wall-143150516_16177 * Prisoner 103 Karina Smirnova scored 1699 votes + 380 Hipes = 2,079 votes * Prisoner 108 Igor Grigoriev scored 605 votes + 500 hipes = 1105 votes * Prisoner 106 Pavel Gavrilov scored 521 votes + 0 Hypa = 521 votes Week 6 Week 6 last 3 prisoners So, according to the results of the vote, prisoner number 105 (Ivan Urvantsev) was savedhttps://vk.com/wall-143150516_17037 * Prisoner 105 Ivan Urvantsev scored 593 votes + 1770 heip = 2363 votes * Prisoner 103 Karina Smirnova scored 962 votes + 810 HYIP = 1772 votes * Prisoner 108 Igor Grigoriev scored 303 votes + 20 HYIPs = 323 votes Week 6 Guards The results of a vote to fire a guard: https://vk.com/wall-143150516_17041 * Maksim Polyakov - 1076 votes * Ivan Karmanov - 415 votes * Pavel Rabotkin - 1125 votes References Category:Setting